


First Meetings

by pottersbutt



Series: Prompt's [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottersbutt/pseuds/pottersbutt





	First Meetings

[  
](https://dracopottermalfoy.tumblr.com/ask)

**PROMPT: “ this dialogue from Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt? Person A: "We should go out to celebrate. I mean, I got a job today. I got an apartment. I met you!" Person B: "I envy you. I've never been able to meet me."”**

 

Draco sauntered through the streets of London. He felt it quite peaceful, even with the hubbub around him. It was somehow reassuring, too. That somehow, somewhere, there was someone having worse day than him. Snorting to himself, he entered the small park opposite the London Eye.

Draco sat down on a small patch of grass that looked moderately dry. Even though it had been a moderately warm week, the clouds never hesitated to bring down their wrath on humanity. Draco leaned back on his hands, probably staring into space, when a figure blocked his sunlight. Draco opened his eyes and sneered.

“Why are you in my way?” The man in front of Draco was tall, but probably a little short than Draco himself. His black was an unholy mess; it seemed to defy all laws of gravity that that scientist came up with? Isaac? Isaac Newton? Draco didn’t care either way. The man didn’t say anything, merely stared at draco. “What?”

“We should go for a drink,” He said finally. Draco frowned, and then laughed.

“I’m not going anywhere with you, I have no idea who you are.”

\\(^.^)/

“We need to celebrate,” Harry slurred out, drunk, and only on his fifth drink. “I got a job today. I got my first apartment. I – I met you!”

Draco snickered into his whiskey. “I envy you. I’ve never been able to meet me.”

“You’re – you’re very nice to meet, I promise.”


End file.
